Never Make Fun of the Red Sox
by Tina Vainamoinen
Summary: Massachusetts and New York have hated each other for centuries. But now, it seems they've relaxed a bit, and decide to watch the finals between their teams together. This might not end well... Warning: There shall be yaoi. Don't like, don't read.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia. But one can dream...**

**WARNINGS: Yaoi, foul language, etc.**

**A/N: Man, I haven't typed anything in a WHILE. My computer's busted, and I have to get a new one. I'm currently on my mom's now, which is the only way I can do this. **

**This is a one-shot for I've-got-bunny-slippers, who asked for a little **_**fun **_**with Massachussetts and New York. So, without further ado, please enjoy.**

**Massachussetts - Mark Galvin**

**New York - Jayden Fairchild**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Okay, let's get this straight; I do _not_ like that cheeky asshole, Jayden. For decades, he and I have been going at it for economic stability for our two major cities; Boston and N.Y.C.

Back in the old days, I was the highlight out of America's "kids". I had more educational, cultural, artistic, and economic power than him with no doubt. And I was _quite_ pleased about it, too. Jayden, being the way he is, made an insult towards me the moment we met face-to-face. So I had done what any sane person would do...

Socked him in the face.

I could remember our bosses, our governors, yanking us apart. It was easy for them, since we were the size of eleven-year-olds back then. But our quarrels didn't end their. No, we continued fighting throughout the years. Day by day, week by week, month by month. And it only got worse when New York became more famous, outshining me.

But, around the early 1900's, I started feeling weird around him. Especially after the whole _Titanic_ thing. Seeing him become so distraught about the incident; the pure vulnerability...it turned me on so bad.

I know, I'm a sicko for getting a boner after a tragic incident. I don't really give a shit, though. Because I started having weird dreams about Jayden. Dreams of him lying beneath me, a panting mess with lustful blue eyes. So irresistible...

I blamed the dreams on hormones. I was physically a teenager at the time, so it only made sense. Right? Right.  
And the only way I could think to deal with it was to find him...and beat him up. Things went on like that until recently.

Now, in the 2000's, we've cooled down a bit. In fact, Jayden invited me to his place to watch the finals between his team; the Yankees, and mine; the Red Sox. Things were going pretty good. I was drinking my fill of beer, while he settled on Pepsi. The guy was never good at holding his liquor, from what Pennsylvania's told me.

Everything was fine, until my team started to lose. That's when Jayden's cockiness came back full swing at me.

"Ha, it's as if your guys are like chickens! They're so hopeless! Completely hopeless!" he laughed.

I growled, setting down my sixth can of beer.

"Just like you, Massy!" he teased.

And I can tell you he was quiet surprised when I pounced on him. Which brings us to our current situation...

The Yorker was glaring at me as best as he could while I slowly ran my tongue up the length of his six-inch cock. His wrists were held together with my belt, and I was holding his hips down firmly to keep him from thrusting. Nice to know that I'm still stronger than him.

I took the tip into my mouth, then released it with an obscene 'pop'. All the while, I thrusted three of my fingers into his asshole. Scissoring and prodding him.

"Mark..." Jayden started, his face blushing adorably. His light brown hair was already tousled.

"Tell me what you want, Jay~" I instructed with a smirk.

"Hell no, I'm not a woman!" he snapped. I licked his gaping hole, and he squeaked.

"Say it." I growled.

"I want you! I want you to defile me with your cock! Please~!" he cried. That was enough for me, and I stuck all my nine inches inside of him.

As for the rest, I'll let your minds wonder. I can't reveal all the dirty things about my lovely uke, right? But let's just say, it took him a couple hours to gain back consciousness.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**A/N 2: Hope you like! I know you**

**guys probably hate me for stopping it like that, but I'm too tired to come up**

**with anything else. ^ ^'**


End file.
